1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a positioning apparatus for hand tool.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional positioning apparatus for hand tool in accordance with the prior art comprises a shank and a driving head connected to one end of the shank. The shank has two ears extended therefrom for pivotally connecting the driving head. The shank has a bore defined therein and facing the driving head. A spring and a ball sequentially received in the bore. The driving head has multiple holes defined therein and facing the shank. The ball selectively engages with one of the multiple holes. The bore is mad by drilling; therefore the inner surface of the bore is rough. The ball and the spring are affected by the rough inner surface such that the ball and the spring move unsmoothly. The operation of the conventional positioning apparatus is unsmooth and imprecise. Furthermore, the engagement between the ball and the hole is unstable. When the driving head looses from the ball, user can not easily apply force to fasten/unfasten a screw.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional positioning apparatus.